The major cause of human infertility in the U.S.A. is tubal dysfunction. Endometriosis and other causes of failure to achieve satisfactory gamete transport are major contributing factors. We sought to examine how these infertilities arise and how to better treat them medicinally and surgically. On-going studies have compared the effectiveness of Danazol vs GnRH agonists/antagonists in reducing pelvic lesions arising from induced endometriosis.